


The heat of the moment

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Bros, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce cant handle seeing Tony work himself to exhaustion, and decides to force him to relax. He tires to show Tony what he's missing, but it goes too far.  Bruce leaves Tony for dead, and goes into hiding.</p><p>Tony wont give up on his friend, and tries to work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heat of the moment

Tony felt Bruce's eyes on him again, burrowing into the back of his neck. He continued his work, tightening the bolt on the leg tension. Irritated, he flicked the bolt, willing it to adjust magically. His tool slipped and it clattered to the floor. "Fine. Stay there." He growled and took a sip of his whiskey on rocks before placing it against his throbbing migraine. He let out a soft moan, and Jarvis chirped up.

"Sir, perhaps some rest will help-"

"Didn't ask Jarvis.  Mute" he growled.  He spun on his chair and saw Bruce still watching him.  He gave a half hearted smile. "Enjoying the circus?" He asked, wincing at his migraine.  He watched Bruce walk towards him, hesitating in his step.  Tony knew by the way he locked his knee, that he was going to try again. He sighed, holding up his hand.

"Tony, will you consider-"

 

"Bruce please, I've told you, I can't. I'm stuck on this tension problem and I can't just leave it. I appreciate the lunches, and the treats, and your company, I really do." Tony turned from Bruce, slightly ashamed at his feelings. "But like I said before,  Bruce... I don't swing that way. I understand and support your sexuality, hell I did that cover for leather and lace four years in a row. But that's just not me. I still like your company and all. Just not in the bedroom ok?" He said, trying to hide from Bruce.

 

The truth is, he wasn't sure how he felt.  All he knew was Bruce would want a commitment, and tony still had a heart attack every time he passes a jewelry store. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am. Your a great guy Bruce, you'll find your big bear someday." Tony took a sip of his drink and let the whiskey warm his nerves.  "Dummy, refill." He called and the little robot arm began to make another drink.  He continued to work, fingers slipping on the mechanism again. When dummy wheeled the drink over, tony chugged it in now go. He felt a warm hand over his back, and growled before it touched. "Please. I need to work."

Bruce was at his breaking point. He wished it hadn't come to this. He tried, so hard to make tony like him back but his stupid macho, straight, player, attitude was clouding his judgement. Bruce just needed to get him to relax, to see things from his perspective.   
He reached to touch Tony's shoulder but the man practically bit his head off.

"I need to work" he growled and Bruce stepped back.

"All I was going to offer you was a drinking buddy. Tony, you know better than me that a brain can't function on no sleep. The answer is likely staring you right in the face but you are too exhausted to see it. So why don't you step away for the night and drink with me, your science bro."

Tony put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. He knew Bruce wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. He rubbed his eyes and got up. "Let's go. Who knows, it's probably in the bottom of a 6 pack. I know Clint has some. Can we drink his? Bird brain owes me." Tony chucked and followed lazily behind Bruce. "You know they make beer margaritas? Always wanted one.  I hope Thor hasn't thrashed the blender again." Tony said as he hopped on a bar stool. He opened the mini cooler hidden in the island and took out the frosted margarita glasses, limes and rock salt. "You got the juice, I've got the glasses."

Bruce beamed and led the pair to the living room.  "I gotcha covered Tony, you sit for a sec, you deserve time off your feet." While the engineer slumped in the oversized leather chair, Bruce went to making their drinks.

Tonys with a little something extra.  It was just to loosen him up a bit, that's all.

Bruce poured them each a shot of tequila. He dropped the small pill into Tonys and waited until it dissolved completely before bringing the tray with salt, limes, and their shots on it.   
"Here, one shot to start and then I'll make you a drink of your choice, how's that sound? To science?" He smirked, holding up his glass

Tony smiled at the tequila shot and downed it in one go. "Oh blaaahhh! Is this the vanilla stuff pepper has? Tastes like drinking. Icky icky. Gimme my beer-marita will you?" He coughed and sneezed. "I hate vanilla tequila" he mumbled.

Bruce chuckled at Tonys reaction.  The man always had such great facial expressions.   
He was grateful Tony blamed pepper for the weird tasting tequila and not him. That would have ended things far too soon for his liking.  Bruce came back with two cans of strawberry beer-margarita, tossing one to Tony.  "Here, you'll like this better I bet," he smiled. Tony was absolutely radiant.

"Ah finally something decent." Tony grinned and popped the top before chugging the entire contents. "Oh god much Bett- *burp*  better. Don't know how she stands that."

Tony watched Bruce lazily drink his and tony opened another. This time keeping to. Mouthfuls. As he drank, his fingers grew tingly, and his face ached. He experimentally touched it and lost his grip on the beer. It spilled on his lap, and tony found he couldn't pick it up. "Wh...aht.." He slurred. "Shooda lissened to jay and slept afore-" Tony's lead lolled to the side, and a small part of him began to panic. But he was too numb to act. "...ruce... Don't drink th-the beer it's baaaad." He managed

Bruce watched as the drugs slowly began to take effect. Tonys motor skills were severely impaired and he was having trouble speaking.

"Ruce...don't drink the beeer.." He slurred hard, dropping the can into his lap.

Bruce set his own down before helping Tony pick up his. "Here babe," he said quietly, pulling Tonys arm over his shoulder and lifting the drugged man into his arms. He carried Tony into his master bedroom, placing him gently on the bed.  "Let's get you out of these Tony. Wet clothes can make you sick." Bruce undid the top button of Tonys jeans, mouth watering at the sight.  He slid the zipper all the way down before tugging down the wet denim.

"There we go. Looks like some soaked through to your boxers Tony. Here, I'll help you get these off too." He yanked down the final piece of clothing that blocked him from seeing the playboy package that many women before him already had.  Soft, Tony was a good 5-6 inches.  He couldn't wait to see Tony hard and dripping for him. Bruce pulled the covers over himself and Tony before he propped himself up on one elbow and ran his fingers through Tonys messy hair.  "Better babe?"

Tony vaguely understood what Bruce was doing, but they way he was doing it terrified him. He could hardly lift his hand off the bed to protest, and his head lolled uselessly on his neck.  As Bruce pulled down his pants, and then boxers, tony tried to scream, but all that came out was a garbled squeak.  Alarm bells rang in his head as Bruce lay next to him and pulled the covers up. "You... Ah. *hic* Bruce...." He tried, tongue heavy in his mouth. He tried to crawl off the bed, but all he could do was move his leg to the side, trying to shield his body from Bruce's hungry eyes.

Bruce leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's head.  "I love you, you know that don't you Tony?" Tony just made a noncommittal noise. Bruce chuckled, "I do. I have for a very long time. I wish you could have just admitted your feelings to me on your own so I wouldn't of had to drug you. Oh well, had to happen I suppose. That macho, playboy attitude is just SHEILD tony, I know that now. I know you like me back, you just have a hard time coming to terms with your homosexuality.  Like I said, I'll help you through it."

Bruce smiled again and scooted closer to Tony, letting his hand trail the bare flesh.   
He traced invisible patterns on Tonys skin until he got to the area he desired.   
"Let me take care of you tonight Tony. Let me show you how nice it can be once you accept who you really are."

Tony flinched as Bruce trailed skin, and he opened his mouth to pant heavily. The drugs in his system were making the room spin, and he let out a desperate and fearful moans. He could see shadows dance up the walls, and smoke curled on the corners of his eyes as he fought off unconsciousness. As Bruce spoke, tony saw black slime pool from his mouth and soak the bed. Sharp teeth grinned as Bruce reached down and ran a single finger along his length.

Tony watched his friend blink, and as his eyes opened, a blazing green bore fear into his mind like a white hot knife. "N..... Not... Please Bruce." Tony cried, lolling to his back and gasping for air, the weight of his own chest sudden too much. He stared into the ceiling fan, and watched it melt up into the ceiling and roll across the room to the door. Tony blinked to clear his vision, and felt the bed shift as Bruce got closer.

Tony knew what was coming. He knew what Bruce was going to do. His friend would rape him, use his body to satisfy his own sick needs, and play it off as "one of Tonys drunken binges" This would ruin him. Absolutely wreck his mind and shatter it into a million pieces.  Tony tried to crawl back into his head, to be safe, but the drugs sent him reeling into the present. Those horrid green eyes were terrifyingly close, and tony could feel the malice and evil washing off Bruce in waves. "N..no... Oh god.... Don't do this ... Not to me-" he coughed and gagged on his own paralyzed tongue.

"I'm not doing this to you Tony," Bruce smiled, wrapping his palm around Tonys length, "I'm doing it for us." Bruce finally placed his lips against Tonys warm, scruff covered ones.  He moaned at the taste of alcohol and something that was distinctly Tony on his tongue.  "You taste divine Anthony,"

Bruce moved the man so he was below Bruce. The scientist spread Tonys legs with his own and began to kiss at his neck, sucking and nipping lightly.

"Even your skin tastes good baby. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment Tony. How many nights I've laid awake, wishing you were there with me. How many random men I've kissed, fucked, imagining they were you. It's always been you Tony. I've never wanted anyone else but you." The last sentence was moaned into Tony’s ear. Bruce's stroking had gotten Tony hard under him and he was enjoying the heavy length pressing against him.  "Just relax baby, I'm going to take care of you."

Tony felt his body betray him, blood swelling to his length. Bruce's lips on his own made tony want to hurl. His lips were warm and clammy, and when he forced his tongue inside, tony literally began to choke.  Tony felt Bruce's length grind against him and his stomach rolled. This isn't happening. Oh god this isn't happening. he murmured under his breath.

As he felt Bruce shift again, tony looked up, determined not to give him the satisfaction of looking him in the eyes. "Ha-hate... ou.." He slurred and winced as the bed frame bent down to close around his neck.

Bruce chuckled, kissing Tonys nose. "Oh you don't mean that baby, that's just the homophobic side of your brain talking. You'd be amazing the number of things we block out or conceive as 'wrong' due to our parents or peers negative influences. Let me guess Tony, you brought home a boy one day, didn't you. You two were 'just friends' am I right?"

As Bruce spoke he began kissing lower down Tonys body, licking around the rim of the arc reactor.

"You two were in your room, touching, kissing, maybe even fucking, and one of your parents caught you. With his dick down your throat. I bet you anything it was your father. He always struck me as a homophobe. I bet he beat you. Probably told you he was going to hit the 'fag' right out of you. Is that what happened baby? Did your daddy do that to you too? Is that way you are so reluctant to kiss me, to show me your love.  He can't hurt you anymore Tony. He's dead, and his homophobia died with him."

Bruce began undoing his own pants, slipping them down past his ankles before tearing off the remainder of Tonys tank top. "I'm going to make you feel so good Tony, I'm going to make you forget your father."

Bruce pulled Tonys legs over his shoulders, allowing Bruce access to his hole.   
Bruce reached between their legs and grabbed their lengths in his hand, pumping slightly and groaning at the dry friction. "This won't do," he huffed, letting go of the boneless man and standing to rifle through Tonys drawers. "Ah, much better," He said, showing off a bottle of lube in his hands. "Now," he whispered hotly, getting back into position, "Where were we?"

Tony’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at Bruce's words. He didn't know how, but Bruce must have gotten that little tidbit from Jarvis. He just brought his classmate home, because he looked like captain America, and they were going to dress up as cap and Bucky from his dad's old newsreels. They were 8 years old and wanted to play superheroes. But they came to his house because tony had the real suits!

So there they were, changing into them, when Howard opens the door to his archives. Tonys friend wearing nothing at all, helping tony out of his too tight jeans. He tried to explain, he really did, but Howard refused to listen. He dragged tony to his office kicking and screaming, while the butler drove the boy home. Howard had put him on his lap, ass in the air, and brought out his cane.  He still remembers his father's hand on his back, pinning him in place. He thought Howard would just spank him, but as the blunt end of the wooden cane pressed into is tiny body, he began to scream in terror.

"Like this you little faggot? You like getting it up the ass?!" Howard had yelled, and worked the cane in and out, despite his protests.  "Answer me tony! Do you like this?" He snarled and pushed it in higher.

Tony had wet his pants in fear and his father hit him as punishment. "Stupid little gay boy can't even take punishment." Howard growled and left the cane inside him as he spanked him over and over. Tony had actually passed out from the agony, and awoke later in his bedroom. There was blood on his sheets and he was terrified, but he couldn't even muster the strength to get off the bed. His thighs and buttocks were black and he could do nothing but sob and cry. He found out later his door was locked, and he couldn't leave. Meals and water were given periodically, and at the end of two weeks, he was shipped off to boarding school. Tony was jolted back into the present when Bruce moved his legs up and aligned himself.     
"No...." He cried, voice small and childlike. "No.. Daddy don't-"

Tonys broken voice triggered something deep in Bruce. Something he had thought he locked away tight in the bowels of his mind. "Daddy don't!" Young Bruce screamed as his father came at him with his belt, drunk yet again. "Shuddup you love it," he'd slur and push him down onto the moth eaten bed in their trailer home. Bruce, at 13, was physically powerless to his 250 lb father who was now securing his wrists to the headboard.   
"You're going to take this like a good boy," the monster would drawl, tobacco stained teeth morphing into a sick grin.

Bruce was brought back to reality with the pained groan of his friend under him.   
Bruce had landed on Tonys lungs, making it even harder to breathe than normal.

"T-Tony?" He asked shakily, reaching out a hand to stroke his face.   
When he saw the pure fear that was in his friends eyes he lunged back, taking the covers with him as he crumbled to the floor.  "Oh god! Fuck! W-What have I done? Oh god oh god."

Bruce was spiraling into a panic attack quick. If it got any worse, "big green" would make an appearance. Tony was still groaning on the bed, in fear and agony.   
Bruce dove towards the light switch, needing to check on Tonys condition.   
He sat over next to Tony and held open his eye to check his pupils. Tony slapped his hand away weakly and frankly Bruce didn't blame him. "I'm sorry Tony. God, I am so fucking sorry! I swear, just let me help you get sober and then I'll leave, forever ok? I won't be able to hurt you anymore," he sobbed.

Tony had felt Bruce press the tip into him, and Suddenly yank out. He began  babbling incoherently and tony tried to raise his hand to stop Howard/ Bruce... "It hurts.... Wrong daaaaaaaaaa- ah! *hic* Fuc- *gasp*" tony began choking on his swelling tongue and foam frothed from his nose. Eyes rolled back into his head and he began  to seize.

Bruce scrambled to the bed and shoved his belt in Tony's mouth so he wouldn't bite off his own tongue.  He held the man's head so he wouldn't snap his neck and screamed at the ceiling. "Jarvis! Call 911, now!"

The police arrived minutes later. EMTs strapped the now limp man onto a stretcher while a police officer talked to Bruce. Bruce told the officer he and his "boyfriend" had been having sex when it happened. He lied and said Tony was prone to seizures and the "mood lighting" Bruce had chosen accidentally set it off.

The police offered him a ride in the ambulance but Bruce assured them Tony was in good hands and that we was just going to collect Tonys stuff and meet them at the hospital.

When the flashing lights and sirens left the tower, Bruce sprinted to his room.  He packed any clothes and necessities he could find in a moments notice and  ran. He didn't know where the hell he was going, just that he needed to be as far away from Tony as possible, before he killed him.

Tony came to just long enough to hear the medic ask if it was consensual. He nodded and tugged at his sleeve, saying that he took a mixture of pills before he drank. After all, he was tony stark, and his reputation was for partying hard. He didn't remember the transfusion, or the stomach pump.  When tony came too, a nurse asked if he wanted a rape kit done. Tony shook his head, and asked for a cellphone to call his "boyfriend".

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he hoped Bruce hadn't done anything drastic. He dialled Bruce's emergency number, and hoped he would pick up

 

-*-

 

It had been three weeks.

  


Three weeks since the incident that night.

Three weeks since Bruce's stupid idea had landed Tony in the hospital.

The doctors never informed him of Tonys condition and Tony had never tried to contact him.

  
At this point Bruce assumed he was in a coma or dead. The guilt of the emotional trauma and potential death was tearing Bruce from the inside out. He'd spent every last dime he owned on booze and cigarettes.  He hadnt slept in what felt like months, nightmares plaguing his every dream. Tonys face behind his eyelids, pale, sunken in, eyes dead.

He downed what was left of the liquor bottle before smashing it against the wall.  He picked up one of the sharp shards and played with it between his fingers.  He knew he couldn't die. He'd tried that in the past and a few times more recently, but hulk always got in the way. Usually screaming in his skull or morphing so Bruce couldn't do any more damage to himself.  The scars down his arms were fading to a light pink but the dozens of lines were still visible.  He took the shard and dragged it across his skin. Starting from one side of his arm all the way around like a bracelet.  He dropped his hand below his heart and just let the blood flow all over the floor of the hotel bathroom. It made a large sticky puddle around Bruce's toes but he couldn't find himself to care.  He just waited until the blood loss knocked him unconscious, it was the only way he could sleep any more.

It had taken tony over a week and a half to track down Bruce.  He had found  the man in a run down house outside of Edmonton, Alberta, lying in a pool of his own blood. Tony bandaged him up, called in a doctor with an expensive "shhh" order and helped him patch Bruce  up.  After he was cleaned, tony dressed him in new clothes, and placed him gently under the covers. He went into the kitchen and started making an omelette, with turkey bacon for Bruce, just how he liked it.

Bruce woke up around noon, much earlier than he usually did.  He was also in a bed, which was strange considering he remembered passing out in the bathroom.  He checked his arm which felt heavy and noticed thick red and white gauze surrounding it.

"Fuck." He groaned, rubbing his temples. Someone found him. That means he'd have to move, again.  They've surely by now called the hospital or the police and reported him a suicide risk.  He pulled himself out of bed just to collapse back down on the floor.   
"Guess I lost more blood than I thought," he grumbled rubbing his head. He managed to pack his few belongings into his duffle and slung it over his shoulder, stumbling into the kitchen. His heart leapt in his throat so fast he practically choked on it, dropping his duffle to the ground.   
"T-Tony?"

Tony turned around and had a plate in each hand, and even a little white towel on his arm. He gestured to the nearly set table, dresses with a handful of dandelion weeds for impromptu flowers. "You're not taking breakfast to go are you?" He asked sadly and pushed the plate into Bruce's hands.  He quickly took Bruce's duffle and put it beside his chair and the wall, blocking it from Bruce. He sat down and began to eat unceremoniously.   "I don't know about you but I'm starving." He mumbled and took a chug of the orange juice box. "Sorry i couldn't find any glasses. We have to share. And don't worry, no vodka. Screwdrivers and a great many things are off my menu now. " He chuckled genuinely.

He hoped Bruce would connect with his normal routine. The therapist said that was the best way to reach his friend. He would act like they used to, eating every morning together. "Come on, you're making my legs hurt still standing bud."

 

Bruces entire body trembled, part from blood sugar the other from the shock of Tony, alive standing before him. "N-No,' he stammered, setting the plate on table and walking backwards towards the bathroom. "y-you can't be here, you aren't real!" Bruce sprinted towards the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him and locking it before collapsing to the floor and sobbing.  Tony- Bruce he, he killed Tony. Didn't he? He abandoned him and left him to die and now his subconscious is haunting him, torturing him with the image of his former best friend. The man he loved more than life itself.

Tony recognized the panic attack in Bruce's eyes, and let him run to the bathroom.  He recognized the need to escape and knew it would help Bruce if he felt protected. Slowly he took the plates in the kitchen and went to the bathroom, sittings against the door. He took a pad off the hotel desk and a couple pens. Tony slipped the omelette plate under the door, attached with a note

"Hi"

It simply said, and the pad of paper and pen went under too. "I'm not dead Bruce, I came here looking for you. Everyone misses you at home."

Bruce scooted as far away from the note and food as possible. He even went as far as sitting in the tub. "No!" He cried, voice cracking.  "No, please. Tony I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything.” He pulled his knees to his chest, still crying hard. "I know I deserve this. Deserve to be tormented for the things I did to you. It wasn't fair. It was fucked up and I'm no better than my god damn father!"  He screamed at the ceiling, tearing his nails through his hair. "I'm a monster," he sobbed, repeating the phrase like a mantra.

  
His body was quickly shutting back down, the lack of food and blood making him see black spots. He cried into his arms, at the very brink of consciousness, "I killed the only man I've ever loved. I'm so sorry Tony. Please forgive me." Then everything went black.

Tony heard bruce babbling and when he heard the head hit the porcelain   

He forced the door open and saw Bruce in the tub. He couldn't lift Bruce out, so he tried to make Bruce comfortable. He put pillows in the tub and blankets. Tony debated curling up in the tub, but he didn't want to scare Bruce. So instead he brought a chair to the bathroom and held his hand. He checked his pulse and held his hand, rubbing his arm to rouse him quietly.

"So it's been quiet without you home. I've actually run out of projects cause you haven't come down to see me.  Uh... The gang misses you, Thor sulks every Tuesday and Thursday on your movie nights. Steve hasn't said a word. He's taking it really hard. Keeps going Into your room and looking like a kicked puppy. Ummmm.... Clint and Tasha have been looking all over for you, and I heard Clint was in Italy last.  Poor bastard eh? All that sun and girls in bikinis! Listen buddy, I miss you too. It's so god damned empty without you.  Your the heart of our team. We are pretty much useless without you, and that says something.  Will you come home? I didn't tell anyone what really happened. That's just between you and me. I said I got drunk and got into your medicine cabinet looking for Advil and swallowed random stuff. I told everyone you had to leave on an emergency mission.   "  
Tony kept stroking Bruce's arm, and  talking, hoping his voice would be soothing.

"I don't blame you. I was a dick, and didn't realize how ... Desperate? You were. I can't read people well, never have. And I know you just meant to relax me. That part I can forgive. But what you tried in the bedroom. We need to talk through that.  You broke my trust in you, badly, and were going to have to work together to get it back. It's not impossible. And it will need a lot of patience and hard effort, but we can get back to what we were before. Your a good man, with a great heart and a brilliant mind. But you're also human, you made a mistake. And I'm not willing to let one mistake ruin our friendship Bruce.

Please, please come home. I want to fix this.... Hell I need to fix this between us. So what do you say? One conversation, then I'll invoke the clean slate protocol. "

"I don't deserve any of you." Bruce finally said, shifting in the tub so his face was against the ceramic. "I'm a monster Tony. If anyone in the world deserves to die its me. I drugged you, I raped/ you and I left you to die. How can you still want to be my friend after all that?"

"I don't think you deserve to die. Your my friend Bruce, your family. And I dont want to lose anymore of Ither. There will be a few conditions, you go to therapy, with me and separate. My bedroom is entirely off limits unless invited. And I'm going to book another Doctor for my physicals.  If you agree to this, I'll welcome you back ok? You're worth fighting for, arnt I?"

Bruce let go of Tony's hand, curling back into himself. He understood why Tony was taking all the measures to distance the two but it didn't make it hurt any less. It made the festering guilt explode inside him.  He started shaking again, this time in fear. He'd done research on sexual sadists and rapists. Taken classes on it, written papers, anything to try to understand why his father was that way. He'd always vowed to never be like him. To avoid children all together incase the temptation ever arouse. It never did, Bruce was thankful to be different in that respect. But the fact that Bruce was still capable of something so horrendous made his skin crawl.

"Mr. Stark," Bruce started, afraid to call him Tony. Tony was what his friends called him. "Thank you, for your kind words. I truly don't deserve them. People like me though, we aren't worth fighting for. We belong in a prison, not in a home. So, with all due respect, I decline your gracious offer."

"Don't you dare Bruce. Don't you dare say that." He took Bruce by the chin and forced him to look at him.  "I am not going to let you do this to yourself. I made it though my father by drinking, you did by internalizing. Both are not healthy options.  You're a doctor aren't you? You vowed to save all the lives you can. Don't turn your back on that oath. Help me save yourself. I still have hope for you. " Tony's eyes watered and he tried to hold back tears. "God Bruce.... Please don't let go." He gripped Bruce's hand tightly. "Please don't leave like everyone else. You're still good. I still.... I.... Oh god Bruce... I still love you big guy." Tony sobbed and held him tightly, sobbing hard into his neck.

Tony gripped Bruce like a lifeline, emptying his tears over his friends back. "I thought you were dead, or you hated me for making you act out. I looked in morgues and gutters all across the world. Fuck Bruce! I was so worried. I couldn't leave you on such conditions. Your the only real friend I have. I couldn't live without you...*hic* -easssse... Please *hic* Come home... I'll do anything, just come back with meeeeeee...." Tony cried, great hiccuping sobs causing his body to shudder.

Bruce hesitantly put his arms around Tony.  He didn't want to cross any more lines.   
Just being near Tony made his stomach lurch. The memories of that night filling his brain and chest with heavy guilt.  "I'm sorry I scared you," he said, finally finding his voice.   
He pulled Tony into his lap and let the tears in his eyes fall.  "I just- couldn't believe I did that to you. I was terrified Tony. I thought I was becoming my father. It made me physically sick. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance, then I owe it to you to try." Bruce kissed the sobbing mans head before tensing up, scared the platonic act would trigger bad memories.

Tony froze at the kiss, but looked up to Bruce and smiled softly. He touched their foreheads together and made sure Bruce was looking at him. "I understand Bruce, and I forgive you. I swear on my mother, I forgive you" he sighed and held Bruce's hand. "So you'll come back? Try things over? I swear no one knows anything. I just  said you had an emergency and hand to leave."

Bruce took Tony's hand. He really missed the touch of his best friend.  "I swear Tony. I will make things up to you one day. Thank you, for giving me another chance."

Tony wiped his eyes. "Come on Bruce, let's get to the airport. I've radioed my pilot to pick us up. I didn't think you'd want the 9 hour flight with me picking your teeth with bugs." He smiled and picked up the suitcase. Tony sensed that Bruce needed reassurance, so he kept holding his hand. "This is real you know. I'm really here."

Bruce looked up from the hand and smiled, squeezing it lightly, "I'm so glad you are."

"Always Bruce. Let's go home." He smiled and took his hand.

 


End file.
